Far Away Love pt 3
by tuffpuppy101
Summary: This is part 3 of Far Away Love. Last part
1. Just a Family

**THIS IS PART 3! READ PART 1 AND 2 IF YOU WANT! I'm just saying, it would be nice if you would take the time and read. It's just like school...ONLY IT'S FUNNER! (Yea, I say funner!)**

It's been a couple a months later. Dudley and Kitty had two wonderful kids. A 2 year old named, Willy Puppy. They also had a little girl named Lisa Puppy. She's 1 year old. So, let's go check on them!

We find everyone in bed. Dudley and Kitty are fast asleep, in bed together. Willy and Lisa were in their cribs. (They had two cribs). Just then, Kitty woke up from a nightmare. She turned on her side, facing Dudley. She smiled and kissed his nose. He smiled in his sleep when he felt something on his nose. He wrapped his arms around Kitty. She sighed and fell back asleep with a smiled.

When morning came by, Dudley was the first to wake. Will, the first to wake him up was Lisa. She cryed, and Dudley got up. Kitty woke up to, but she knew Dudley wanted to spend time with her. She got in the shower. Dudley walked in the bathroom, with Lisa's arms around his neck.

"Morning, Kitty."

"Good morning, Dudley. How's Lisa?"

"Good. I just fed her."

"That's good."

"Kitty. I needed to tell you something."

"Oh, ok. I'm a little scared now."

"Don't be. It's jsut that I'm leaving again."

"Oh."

Kitty looked down and the shower floor. Dudley knew she was upset. He set Lisa down on the floor, and pressed his face up to the shower wall. (It's glass by the way).

"Don't worry Kitty. I'll be back."

"I know. I just hate it when you're gone."

"We have a whole day together."

"You have just today!"

"Yes. Now, get out of the shower, so we can do stuff." He said with his tail wagging.

Kitty smiled and Dudley picked up Lisa and left. She finished her shower, and dryed off. Kitty got Willy and they all sat on the couch. Kitty called in sick for work. But everyone knew, that Dudley had to leave again. Anyways, they did everything with their kids that day. But soon, they day was done. Kitty put the kids to bed. She got in bed, and watched as Dudley began to pack his things up.

"Don't go, Dudley."

"I have to. I'll be back."

Dudley got in bed with her. They kissed each other, and went to sleep.


	2. The Night

It's around 3 in the morning. Dudley woke up, and had to leave. He woke up Kitty.

"Huh? Dudley?" She said looking up.

"I got to go, Kitty."

"The bathroom is over there."

"I'm leaving." He said with a laugh.

Kitty sat up and looking into his eyes. She kissed him, and woke up the kids. Dudley sat on the bed, with the kids in his lap. He kissed them both, and didnt want to leave them or Kitty.

"Bye, bye." Willy said.

Dudley knew heard Willy say that before. Kitty didnt know that too.

"What did you say?" Dudley asked Willy.

Willy just looked up, like nothing even happened.

"We'll try again later." Kitty said kissing Dudley.

Kitty took the kids, and Dudley left. As soon as he left, the kids began to cry. Kitty tryed to calm them down, but she couldnt. She stayed up all night with the crying. But when it was morning, the kids finally went to sleep. Only, Kitty had to go to work. She called her mom and she picked them up.

Back with Dudley. He was at base, with his friends. They were hearing a new plan, for a war that was going on. THey all go on a plane, and flew there. It took them at least 8 hours to get there. (Ugh! I went on a 8 hour flight! Didnt like it)

Now, it's been 1 year later. Willy was 3 years old, and Lisa was 2 years old. Willy was just starting school. Kitty wanted Dudley to see him on his first day of school, but he couldnt. Kitty dropped him off. Lisa didnt go to school yet. When they got home, they saw Dudley sitting on the couch with a smile.

"Dudley! You're back!"

"Yep. I'm not leaving until next month."

Kitty hugged him, and Lisa was happy to see her daddy back home. THey all hugged each other for about 5 mintues. Soon, they pulled apart, and Kitty had to kiss Dudley. So she did. After the kiss, Dudley wanted to know where Willy was.

"It's his first day of school."

"Yep. I have to go pick him up in 15 mintues."

"I'll pick up! I havent seen him in 1 year."

Dudley left and went to pick him up. As soon as Willy saw him, he ran up to him, and hugged him. Dudley hugged him back, and they left. When they got back. Lisa ran and or crawled over to Dudley. He played with them all day.


	3. Just the 2

Dudley is back! He has not seen Kitty or his kids in a full year! (I can feel what Kitty felt). Anyways let's go check of them!

Oh, it's night time! Willy and Lisa were over at Peg's house. She wanted to take them for the night. They would behave at her house, but not with Dudley or Kitty. So, it's around 8 at night. The moon was out too. Dudley and Kitty were in the shower together, and they were kissing. Kitty had her arms and legs around Dudley, and Dudley held her up with his arms.

"I love you, Dudley."

"I love you too, Kitty."

They kissed again. Soon, they stopped and got out of the shower. They dryed off. Only, they didnt put thier clothes back on. Dudley picked her up, and set her on the bed. Dudley on his back, as Kitty got on to of him. His towle covered his lower body. While Kitty's towle covered her whole body. Dudley took of her towle, and threw on the floor.

"God, I love you so much, Kitty." He said has his hands moved up and down her body

Kitty kissed him as a 'I love you too'. She took off his towle and put it on the floor. Dudley held her hips, and she went in. He moaned, as he knew he was inside Kitty. She moved up and down.

"Oh Dudley, you're so big! I love it!" She moaned.

"You're so tight. It feels great!"

She went faster and harder. They havent felt this feeling in a long time. They both moaned as they began to make love to each other. After about 1 hour of that, Kitty stopped. They rolled over, and Kitty was on her back. Dudley has his hands next to Kitty's shoulders. Kitty had her hands on his shoulders. They kissed each other, and Dudley went in. But he didnt go in all they way. He began to pump in and out of Kitty.

"Oh, Dudley..." Kitty moaned.

He smiled as Kitty said that. Then Dudley hit a spot in Kitty that made gasped.

"Like that, Kitty?"

"Very much. Do it again please."

He hit the same spot, over and over again. But soon, that feeling was gone after 5 mintues went by. Dudley still didnt go all the way into Kitty. He just went faster and faster, not going to far into her. They both moaned.

"Deeper, Dudley. Please."

"You want me to go all the way in?"

"Hell yes! I want all of you in me."

Dudley slowly went all the way in. Kitty's head flew back as she felt more and more of Dudley get in her. Dudley went all the way in. He began to pump. Kitty almost screamed, but Dudley kissed her. She broke the kiss and wrapped her legs around his waist. Dudley went faster and harder. But, then Kitty had a idea. She stopped him, and whispered something into his ear.

"Slow, hard and all the way in. You think well, Kitty." Dudley said loving the idea.

He began to pump slowly, and when he got to the end, he hit her hard. Kitty gapsed when ever Dudley would hit her hard. Soon, Dudley felt his climax coming.

"I'm close...Kitty." He said feeling it coming.

"Do what ever it takes Dudley."

He went a little faster, but still hitting her with all his might. After a few mintues wet by, he was going lighting fast. His climax came and shot into Kitty. They were both breathing really hard. When Dudley pulled out, something was wrong. He was stuck inside Kitty.

"You're swollen, Dudley."

"Yea, I know."

THey didn't care at all. They flipped over so that Kitty was on top. She laid down on top of him. Dudley rubbed her back, as they slowly went to sleep.


	4. Waking up

Everyone was fast asleep now. Also it's only around 4 in the morning. Kitty woke up slowly. She rembered what happened a few hours ago. She was still stuck inside of her wonderful husband. When she looked at the time, she knew she had to get up, and get ready for work.

"Dudley? Dudley wake up." She said tapping him.

"I'm up..." He said not opening his eyes.

"I have to go to work."

His opened, and he looked at them time. But when he moved, he saw the same thing Kitty saw.

"Still stuck, I see." Dudley said smiling a little.

"Yep."

Dudley kissed her, and sat up. Kitty slowly went up, and Dudley held her hips for support. When she was out, she kissed him and grabbed some clothes. Dudley went back to sleep, as Kitty took a shower. When she was done, it was around 5 now. She ate breakfast. SHe kissed Dudley and walked out the door.

Now it's around 9 in the morning. DUdley finally got out of bed. He took a fast shower, and laid on the couch. He thought he should go pick up the kids, so he did. When they all got back (not Kitty) they played. Lisa fell asleep on the floor, after 5 mintues of playing. Willy played with a ball. While Dudley went to put Lisa down for a nap, Willy grabbed one of Dudleys things. When Dudley came back out, he saw Willy playing with his a gun! (Why is that there in the first place? You can find that out :)

Dudley ran over to Willy and picked him up. When Willy dropped the gun it shot. It hit a vase with flowers and water in it. The water poured on a plug, and that began to start a fire. But before they could do anything, they saw Kitty in the door way.

"Dudley! What the fu** did you do!" She yelled. (Beep them out!)

"Kitty...I can explain...See Willy..."

"Don't try to put this one Willy."

She put out the fire, and cleaned the glass. She threw everything away. Then, Lisa began to cry. Kitty got her, and calmed her down. Dudley set Willy on the floor, and sat next to Kitty on the couch.

"Let me explain Kitty. Please."

"Go ahead."

"Ok. I put Lisa for her nap, while I gone somehow my gun or weapon got out. THen Willy grabbed it."

"And?"

"And...I stopped him, but then he dropped it and it fired on us..."

"Is that the truth?"

"Yes. I'm sorry."

"I forgive you." She said kissing him. "BUt don't ever do it again please."

"Promise."


	5. Another Baby

So, it's bed time now! (Yay...bed time stinks sometimes...) Anyways, Willy and Lisa are fast asleep in their parents room, in their cribs. Dudley and Kitty are sitting on the couch watching t.v together. But, then Kitty got up and walked into their room. Dudley thought she was just checking on the kids. But soon, he heard the toliet flush a few a times, so he went to check on her.

"Kitty? Honey, are you ok?" He said knocking on the door. (Not waking Willy or Lisa.)

"N-no. I'm not..." She said really sick.

"Can I come in, then?"

He heard her throw up, so he opened the door. He shut the door, and sat next to Kitty. He rubbed her back as she threw up again, and again. After Kitty was done, she told Dudley to wait outside for a second. He did as he was told, since he does that at work all the time. He waited for about 5 mintues. Kitty brushed her theeth over and over again, as she waited for something. When it was done she smiled, and walked out the room. She turned off the lights, and sat on Dudley's lap.

"Why so happy?"

"Dudley. I'm pregnant again!"

"What? Really?"

He couldnt say that much. He hugged her tight, and couldnt beileve they were going to have a another baby. But then Dudley thought, he might make it for this birth. He didnt make Lisa's birth, but he did make it to Willy's birth.

"Kitty?"

"Hmm?"

"I'll make this birth this time."

"Promise?"

"I promise. Now, let's get some sleep."

THey got in bed and cuddled with each other.

Morning came by. Kitty woke up sick to her stomach. She sat up and looked up, with her eyes close. She rubbed her stomach, as the feeling went away slowly. Dudley heard her moan, and woke up. He saw Kitty with her eyes closed and looking up.

"You ok, Kitty? Need anything."

"I'm just sick to my stomach."

"Do you think you can make it to the bathroom?"

"I don't know..." She said gagging a little.

Dudley got up, and carried her there. Just in time, she threw up. Then kids were awake and crying. THis was going to be hard. With two crying kids, and his wife being pregnant again. Soon, Kitty stopped, and got back in bed. Dudley took care of the kids that day. After they were down for their naps, they sat in bed together.

"I have some bad newz Kitty."

"You're leaving again?"

"Yep. I'm sorry."

"Don't be Dudley. I know you're coming back at least."

"Yea."

They kissed each other, and went on with their day.


	6. The birth

Dudley left again. It's been 8 to 9 months later. Kitty could give birth any day now. Dudley still wasnt back yet. Should we go check on Dudley? Lets!

With Dudley, it's lights out at base. But before everyone could go to sleep, their boss was talking.

"Taylor! It's you're time to go home." He said.

"Sir. Can I give my turn to Dudley?"

When Dudley heard that, he couldnt beileve what he was saying.

"Taylor..." Dudley began.

"Dudley, you have to be there for that birth."

"But..."

"No buts. You're going, I'll be fine."

Dudley smiled and thanked him. Taylor helped him packed his things. Soon, Dudley was on a plane heading home. He thanks Taylor again, and left.

A week has gone by. Peg and Kitty's mom are outside in a hall way, with Willy and Lisa. Dudley and Kitty were in a room, having their 3rd child. Dudley held her hand as Kitty got ready to push.

"Get ready, Kitty."

"This hurts, so much!" She yelled as her head flew back.

"Ok. Push when you're ready." A nurse said.

Kitty sat up and little, and began to push. She stopped and gasped for air, after that push. She kept pushing and pushing. After about 2 pushes went by, the head of the baby was out.

"The head is out." Another nurse said.

"Hear that Kitty? Just a few more." Dudley said supporting her.

She took one big push, and that help out a lot! About half of the body was out. She laid down on her back gasping. Dudley moved her hair out of her face.

"I can't do this anymore!"

"Yes you can Kitty. I know you can."

"It...feels like...it wont come out!" She said breathing hard.

"It will, if you push for us."

Kitty's heart rate began to go up. The nurse took a look at it, and knew what was happening. She told another nurse about her heart rate.

"Mrs. Puppy, keep your heart rate down. Relax."

"How can I?"

"Keep calm."

Kitty did that. She sat up again, and held Dudley's hand really tight. Kitty felt a little dizzy now, how long was this going on? She couldnt see that well too.

"Stay with us, Kitty." Dudley said waking her up a little.

"What?" She said dizzy.

Kitty took one small push, and the baby was out. She blicked a few times, before everything went black. She just passed out. After a few mintues went by, Kitty could Dudley's voice calling her name.

"Kitty. Please wake up. It's all over."

"Mmmmm." She said not wanting to talk.

"Answer me, Kitty."

"Ok..." That was all Kitty could say.

Dudley helped her sit up in the bed. Kitty saw that her stomach was flat again.

"Where's Willy and Lisa?"

"They went home with my mom."

"Ok." She said before yawning.

"Tired?"

"Yep."

Kitty turned on her side, and closed her eyes. Then there was a knock at the door. A doctor came in, with a clip board.

"Hey, doctor." Dudley said.

When Dudley said that, Kitty woke up, and sat up.

"Where' s the baby?" She said hoping the doctor would have it.

"Oh. I'm sorry but the baby didnt make."

"What?"

"The cord was wrapped around it's neck. I'll leave you too."

The doctor left. When he shut the door, Dudley took Kitty's hand. He saw a tear drop down her face.

"It's my fault, Dudley."

"No. No it's not, Kitty."

She pulled Dudley into a hug. She cryed on his shoulder for a while.


	7. A few years

After about 3 days later. Kitty went back home. Dudley had to leave again, after the first day. So, her mother took care of the kids.

Now...It's been 6 years later. Willy is 8 years and Lisa is 7 years old. They havnt seen their father in about 5 months. It's around dinner time too. Kitty, Willy, and Lisa were eating dinner together, but without Dudley.

"Mom?"

"Yes, Willy?"

"How come dad leaves us?"

"His job makes him leave for a while."

"I don't like it." Lisa said.

"Don't worry, he said he's coming home soon."

Then, the door bell rang. Kitty got up, and told the kids to keep eating their dinner. She opened the door, and saw Taylor.

"Hey, Taylor." Kitty said with a smile.

"Can I talk to you?"

"Um.. Ok?"

THe kids saw Taylor (THey knew Taylor) and Kitty close the door, and talk in the hall way.

"What did you want to talk about?" Kitty asked worried.

"Dudley."

"What happened?"

"He gave his life for mine. We're trying everything we can to bring him back."

"He's gone!"

"Not yet. But it's gonna take a lot of time to get back on his feet."

"How bad is he?"

"Broken bones. Brain damage, blood loss, and something else..."

"Oh, Dudley."

Then Taylor began to laugh. Kitty didnt what was happening.

"Why are you laugh? He's your friend."

He fell on the floor laughing. Just then Dudley scared her from behind. THey both laughed so hard. It was just a prank.

"Jerks." Kitty said opening the door and walking in.

"What happened?" Willy asked.

"Why do you guys go look?" Kitty said with a smile.

She opened the door, and the kids saw the father. Dudley saw them and smiled. Willy and Lisa ran up to him, and hugged him.

"Sorry, about that Kitty." Taylor said.

"It's fine."

Dudley kissed his kids, and stood up.

"Where's my hug from my wife?" He said opening his arms wide.

Kitty smiled and hugged him. They kissed each other. The kids covered their eyes when ever they did that.


	8. A guys night

It's been about 3 days later. Dudley was back. Today it's was guys night. Dudley, Taylor and some other guys were going out to a bar. Kitty just knew they would have some drinks, and she wasnt sure about it. When Dudley was about to leave, Kitty stopped him at the door way.

"Dudley. I want you home before 11pm."

"Kitty, it's just dinner. Nothing else."

"I don't know, Dudley. I mean..."

She couldnt finished, because Dudley had just kissed her.

"I'll be fine."

"If you say so."

Dudley left. Kitty and the kids ate dinner, and went to bed. Kitty put the kids to bed, got into bed. She watched some t.v, and waited for Dudley to come home. She turned off all the lights, and the t.v. She fell asleep. But, when she woke up, it was already 11pm. Dudley still wasnt home. She got out of bed, and sat on the couch. Dudley knew what she told him at the door.

So, now it's around midnight. Kitty was still very upset with him, and was still waiting for him. Just then, they door opened, and she saw Dudley. He closed the door slowly not waking anyone up. Since it was dark, he couldnt see Kitty. He walked slowly toward their bed room.

"Dudley."

"K-Kitty? Is that you?"

"Yes." She said turning on the lights. "Why are you late?"

"It's called guys night." He said walking into their room.

"Dudley, you know how I feel about those things." She said following him.

"I know that. But it's over now."

Dudley jumped into bed. Kitty joined him.

"At least you didnt drink that much."

"Yep. I told I would be careful."

"I guess you can take care of yourself."

"I'm a grown dog."

"Yes. Yes you are."

THey kissed each other, and went to sleep.


	9. School days

It's been a couple of months later. Dudley had just left for work again. But, after a week went by, it was time for school again! The kids didnt want to go to school on a monday. Kitty took their picture and watched them get on the bus. She went to work, and wrote a letter to Dudley with the pictures in it.

"Agent Kastwell."

"Yes, Chief?" Kitty said turning around.

"Could you go fight Snaptrap, right now."

"What's he doing?"

"Stealing ice cubes."

"I'm on it."

Kitty got in the car, and drove to were Snaptrap was. His men (friends) were there to help him with his evil plan! Kitty jumped out the car, and ran into the store. She held up her blaster at them. Before she could shot, they were gone in a second. She went back to work, and then they Chief told her to go to a school, cause he was there.

Kitty drove to a school. It was the school that her kids went too. She showed the guards who she was. The hall ways had no one in them. She knew Snaptrap was hiding somewere.

"I know you're here." She said to herself.

She walked some more hall ways and finally found him. She stopped him, and all the teachers and students watched her. They watched her, until she was done. After everything was over, one of the teachers walked up to her.

"Thanks Mrs. Puppy."

"Your welcome. It's my job to keep you guys safe."

"Thanks again."

She walked away, and Kitty left. When she got into her car, she saw Willy outside waving to her. She smiled and waved back. Then she drove away and went back to work.

After the day was done, she picked up the kids at school, and went home. They did their homework, and ate dinner. Lisa didnt see what happened today at school, since they were 1 year apart.

"Your job is really cool mom."

"Thanks Willy."

"What did she do?" Lisa asked.

"She stopped this ugly rat dude."

"That ugly rat dude, is named Snaptrap." Kitty laughed.

"Oh. I'll just call him that."

They finished their dinner, and had to go to bed. Kitty kissed them goodnight, and turned off all the lights. She got into bed, and pulled out a picture of Dudley. She kissed it, and went to sleep.


	10. A mess

It's been a couple of month later. Dudley still couldnt go home yet. Kitty knew the kids really missed him and wanted him back home. Kitty set them down when it was around lunch. (By the way, it's a saturday). Anyways, Kitty told them to each write a letter to their father, and she would mail it to him. THey smiled, and began to write. Kitty had to help Lisa write hers since sh couldnt write that well.

"Done!" They both said.

"Alright, I'll go mail stay here and don't opened the door."

"Fine." Willy said.

Kitty left and went to mail it. It would take like 3 mintues to get there. She came back, and nothing had happened. THey all ate lunch, and did what they wanted that day. So, should we go check on Dudley? Let's go check on him.

With Dudley, he was on a plan with his friend and some other people. They were off for the war. When they got there, they went to base, and got ready. THey grabbed their weapons, and stood in a line. But before they start, mail was handed out. Taylor got some from his family. Dudley got 3 letters. He opened one, and saw that Willy wrote. He smiled after a read it. Then he opened the next one, and it from Lisa. Last put not least, was the one from Kitty. It had pictures of the kids on their first day of school.

After a few mintues went by, they were off! Back with Kitty, it's bed time. Everyone was fast asleep.

Now it's around midnight. Kitty just woke up. Then she saw a bright light. She covered her eyes. When she opened them, everything around her was white. She didnt see any other color. (It's like that part in Harry Potter pt 2) She walked around, and saw a tree. She walked over to it. She got to it, and step on a something hard. Kitty lifted her foot, and saw a grave in the ground.

She saw the grave was made out to Dudley. THen, a gust of wind began to blow, and she looked up at the top of the tree. Something was up there, but what was it. Then a rope with something on it, fell down. Kitty screamed as she saw that person. It was Dudley, and he had killed himself. Kitty fell on her back. The rope fell off, and landed by her feet.

"No, not Dudley." She whispered.

"Kitty..."

Kitty heard Dudley's voice. She stopped and listened. She got up and began to run as fast as she could. She fell down a black hole.

Then, she woke up. It was just a dream. She knew she was breathing really hard. She grabbed the picture of Dudley, and held on to it tight.

"Come home soon, Dudley." She said holding the picture.

"Mom?" Lisa said walking into her room.

"Lisa? What are you doing out of bed?" Kitty asked putting the picture away.

"I heard you screaming, in your sleep."

"Oh. Well it's over."

"Ok. Goodnight."

Kitty got up, and walked her back to bed. She kissed her goodnight and shut her door down. Kittty went to check on Willy. He was awake.

"Willy? Why are you awake?"

"I can't sleep, without dad."

"Don't you worry. He'll be back anyday now."

"Ok."

She kissed him, and they both went back to sleep.


	11. Work and School

Now it's morning. It's also a monday! Kitty woke up Willy and Lisa and they got ready for work. Kitty dropped them off at the school. She does that every monday for them. She drove to work, and sat at her desk, doing tons of paper work. Just then Keswick walked up to her.

"Hi A-a-agent Katswell."

"Hey Keswick. What are you doing?"

"Just walking around."

"I'll walk with you."

They walked around the building for a few mintues. After that they had to get back to work. But before could work again, her phone began to ring. She thought it was Dudley, but it wasnt him.

"Hello?"

"Hi. Is this Mrs. Puppy?" Said a femail voice.

"Yes. This is her."

"Could you come down to the school?"

"Right now?"

"Yes. If you can."

"I'm on my way."

They both hung up. Kitty told the Chief that she had to go. He let her go and she srove to the school. When she got there the person who called her was waiting for her outside. They walked into a room, with all of Willy's teachers in there. But he wasnt there. Kitty took her seat, and looked at everyone.

"Mrs. Puppy. I'm glad you could make it."

"So, why am I here?"

"It's about Willy. His grades are getting worst and worst."

"Oh."

"That's the same for Lisa too. We checked on them both."

"That reminds me. Do you know if you husband can make it?" Asked another teacher.

"Oh Dudley. He's gone for a while." Kitty said.

"Oh. I'm so sorry for your lost."

"Oh no. He's at war right now."

"Oh! Is that why they are failing?"

"I don't know. They have been acting weird."

They talked for a while, and soon Kitty left. She pulled Willy and Lisa out of school that day to talk to them.

"Willy, Lisa. I need to talk to you."

"What?"

"I got a call from school. It's about your grades."

"What about them?" Lisa said.

"You both are failing!"

"So. If dad was here, I would do better." Willy said crossing his arms.

"Your father would want you guys to do your best."

"I'll work harder then." Lisa said.

"I'll do it too." Willy said.

"Good. Oh, and this came for you guys today." Kitty said giving them a letter.

They both opened it, and it was from Dudley! Kitty read it to them. The kids were so happy that he wrote back to them.


	12. Missing life

It's around Chirstmas time now! It was the day before Chirstmas. But, right now it's alright 11 pm. The only people in the apart was, Kitty, Willy, and Lisa. Should we go check on Dudley then? Let's go!

With Dudley, it's night time too. Only, he wasnt in bed sleeping. He was with his friend Taylor in a car. They were back home! Dudley dropped Taylor off at his house. They said good byes, and Dudley went to the aparment. He got his things, and opened the fron door. He closed it slowly, and walk into their room. He saw Kitty fast asleep. He set his things down, and walked up to her.

He kissed her forehead, and walked back out. He went into Willy's room. He kissed him, and went into Lisa's room. He did the same thing. He shut both of their doors, so they would hear him. He walked back into their room, and sat on the bed. It was already midnight. He looked at his bags and put them under the bed. He got under the covers. Kitty woke up a little. She turned on her side, and her nose touched Dudley. She opened her eyes, and saw Dudley.

"Dudley! Your back." She said hugging him really tight.

"It's good to see you too."

They pulled apart, and Kitty kissed him. She wouldnt stop kissing him, until Dudley held her close. They fell asleep in each other arms.

Soon, it was morning. Dudley and Kitty woke up before the kids did. Kitty had an idea. She told Dudley the plan. He loved that plan. So Dudley walked into their and shut the door down. Kitty woke up the kids. They ran out of their rooms, and under the tree.

"You can't open any present now." Kitty said.

"Aww why not?" Willy said.

"Is this about us failing our classes?" Lisa asked.

"Your still failing?" Kitty said.

"No. You said dad would want us to do our best." Willy said.

"Anyways, why can't we?" Lisa said.

"First, close your eyes, and do not looked at all." Kitty said as they closed their eyes.

"Do we turn around too?"

"Yes."

Willy and Lisa turned around. Kitty smiled and got Dudley. Kitty ready to take a photo.

"Ok, turn around and opened your eyes!" Kitty said really happy.

THey turned around, and opened their eyes. Kitty took their pictures as they show their father standing there. They both ran up to him, and hugged him. Dudley hugged them, and kissed them on their heads.

"Merry Chirstmas." Dudley said.

They kids kept hugging him. Then they all spent the day together. But soon it was bed time. The kids still couldnt beileve that their father was back Chirstmas! Anyways, they fell asleep. Dudley and Kitty got into bed after kissing them goodnight.

"I'm glad you're back Dudley."

"I am too. I felt like I'm missing everything."

"You are."

"I know. I can't watch them grow up like I used too."

"It's harder now."

They talked for a while until they fell asleep.


	13. Grow up so fast

It's been about 1 week later. Dudley had to leave again. Kitty pulled him aside, before he left. The kids were not there, cause they had to go on the bus.

"I'm gonna miss you Kitty."

"I'll miss you too, Dudley." She said huggin him.

"I better get going."

"Don't go. You miss so much."

"Like how much?"

"You're missing own kids grow up."

Dudley looked down and sighed. He kissed Kitty and left. Kitty followed him. She walked down since she had to go to work too. THey kissed each other and Kitty got in her car. Dudley watched as she drove away.

When they day was done. The kids didnt see their dad anywere.

"Aww, did dad leave again?" Lisa said.

"Yes. I'm sorry guys." Kitty said as she made dinner.

"I'll be in my room." Willy said dragging his feet.

Kitty knew they always acted like this for the first week.

Back with Dudley. Everyone was fast asleep. Just not Dudley. He held up a picture of his family. Taylor woke up and saw him looking at it.

"Dudley? You should be sleeping." Taylor whispered.

"I know. It's hard leaving your kids." Dudley whispered back.

"Yea. THey grow up so fast."

"Dude."

"Oh right sorry. Anyways, put down the picture."

"Really. I'm..."

"1,2...dont make me say 3.." He teased.

Dudley put down the picture and laughed a little. They both fell asleep thinking about thier friends and family


	14. Not To old to Cry

It's been 6 years later. Willy is 15 and in high school. He is in 9th grade. Lisa is 14 and in middle school. She's in 8th grade. Kitty, Willy and Lisa have not seen Dudley in about 2 years. They couldnt take it anymore, they wanted him back so bad. Anyways should we go check on them?

It's morning. It's a boring monday too. Kitty woke them up. The Chief told her she can stay home today, since Dudley still wasnt back.

"Willy, Lisa. Time for school." Kitty said outside their rooms.

She made breakfast for them. After they got dressed, they ate breakfast. THey got ready, and got in the car.

"I want you both, to make the best of today." Kitty said thinking of Dudley.

"Would dad want us to do that?" Willy asked.

"He would."

Kitty dropped off Lisa first. THen Kitty drove Willy down to the high school. He got out of car, and saw his friends. THey knew that his father wasnt home for 2 years. Kitty drove back to the apartment. She opened the door and closed it. When she looked up she saw a letter on the couch.

"When did this get here?" She said as she began to read it.

"_I'm watching you, Kitty."_

Kitty turned around slowly. She didnt see anyone. She pulled out her blaster. Then a noise came from their bedroom. She saw the door shut. She ran up to it, and kicked it opened. There she saw Dudley. She dropped her blaster. Dudley saw tears fill her eyes. They ran up to each other. Kitty knocked him down on the bed, and held on him tight.

"Don't ever let go, Dudley!" She cryed.

"I wont. Never ever."

Dudley heard her crying. They pulled apart. He smiled at her, and kissed her.

"I havent kissed you in 2 years." Dudley said wipping her tears away.

"I know. I'm so glad you're back."

"I'm never leaving again." He said as they began to rock back a forth.

"What do you mean?"

"I'm staying here, I'm never going back."

Kitty smiled and hugged him tight again.

"Easy Kitty. I got a bad arm."

"What? Let me see it."

Dudley shook his head. Kitty got off of him. Kitty took off his shirt, and saw his right arm. She covered her mouth.

"How in the hell did that happen?"

"I got shot...5 times..."

Kitty covered it up. Dudley put his suit back on and stood up.

"Where are the kids?" Dudley said.

"At school. You should go see them."

"Come on. I want to see them."

"Well, first you should know Willy is in high school."

"I did miss alot. Lisa must be in 8th grade."

"She is. Now who do you want to go see first."

"Both. I'll go to the middle school first."

"Ok. Let's go."

They got into the TUFF car and drove to the middle school. They walked into the school.

"Hi. Are you here to pick up a student?" The front desk lady asked.

"Yes. But we need her room number."

"I'm sorry, but I..." She could finished cause she saw Dudley walk behind Kitty. "Oh, is this your husband?"

"Yea. He's been gone for about 2 years."

"Say no more. I got you covered. I just need your last name please."

"Puppy." Dudley said.

"Is it Lisa Puppy?"

"That's the one." Dudley said with a smile.

"She is in room 121. Hold on a second."

They smiled. She pressed a button, and talked into a mircophone.

"Mrs. Smith. Is Lisa puppy in there?"

"Yes, she is." Said mrs. smith.

"Thank you."

They walked up to room 121. Kitty walked into the room, and asked if she could talk to the teacher. Lisa saw her mom, and didnt know why she was there. She pulled the teacher, aside in the hall way. SHe saw Dudley and smiled.

"Hello kind sir."

"Hi. Do you think you could do us a favor?" He began.

"Sure. Anything."

They told her what was going on. She walked back into the class room. The class asked her what happened. She wouldnt till them.

"Alright class. Turn to page 23." She began.

All the students turned to that page. Kitty made sure that Dudley was looking fine. Kitty kissed him, and got ready to take a photo! Dudley walked in. All the kids heard foot step, and looked up. Lisa looked up and saw Dudley. She stood up and ran to him and hugged him. Kitty walked in and smiled at them. Everyone clapped for them, and Lisa cryed.

"I'm glad you're back, dad." Lisa said crying still.

Dudley kissed her head, and put her down. She grabbed her things, and she held his hand. She didnt care at all. Other people see their dads everyday. They took Lisa out of school. Next stop, the high school.

They drove down to the high school. They did the same thing. They walked through tons of hall ways. Willy was in science at this time. They told the teacher the same thing. They took some notes, before they were going to do a lab. The teacher walked back in. Willy didnt know why his mom was at school. He let it go, and took notes with his friends.

Dudley opened the door, and walked in. His foot steps were not that long this time. Everyone looked up, and Dudley. Willy was the last to look up. He saw Dudley at the front of the class. He smiled and ran up to him. They hugged each other. Kitty and Lisa walked in as everyone began to clap for them. Willy cryed a little. They pulled apart. Willy and Lisa hugged him both.

"I missed you dad." Willy said.

"I missed you too. Both of you."

They left the school, and went home. They got in the apartment. Dudley told them that he wasnt going back. He was going to work back at TUFF. The kids were so happy that he wouldnt go away that much. They sat on the couch. Dudley felt his arm hurt again, so he took off his shirt. Willy covered his eyes, and Lisa covered her mouth.

"What happened dad?" Willy asked.

"I got shot 5 times."

"Are you ok?" Lisa asked.

"I'm fine now."

He pulled Kitty close to him, along with their kids. They were a family again.

**(Thanks to everyone who is in the army. Thanks for the familys too.) I hop you guys loved it!**


End file.
